A Certain Study Session
by ever fornever
Summary: If anything, it wasn't supposed to end up like… this.—Shintaro/Ayano


[**Kagerou Project**] [**A Certain Study Session** © bronaparte]  
**Disclaimer(s)**: © Jin  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano  
**Warning**: PWP, molester!Shintaro. No kidding. Sets in AU where _no one _dies, and the whole Kagerou Daze business never happened.  
**Note(s)**: (1) holy crap I wrote pr0n ;-; (2) it's been…2 years, or more, since I've written anything in English, so yeah, it's your job as the reader to spot the grammatical errors! (3) Dedicated to twitter user 2DBrocon—girlie, here's a pr0n for ya—and fellow ShinAya shippers! Enjoy.

* * *

If anything, it wasn't supposed to end up like… _this_.

It all started off innocently enough; both agreed to study together after school for the upcoming math test, picked Shintaro's house as to where they'll have their study session (probably due to how…noisy it can get in her house due to her younger siblings, and there's _no way_ Kousuke can play his video game console without shouting and cursing the AIs, she guessed that's just _how _gamers enjoy their game, or just boys being boys). It hadn't been an hour since Momo left, too, saying she would be crashing her friend's place for the day (and she said so with a playful sneer she didn't miss) and everything went downhill from there.

So yeah, it really _is _just the two of them in the whole house.

She screamed at herself mentally for thinking of a rather…_dirty _thoughts, since, really, it's just her and her _boyfriend_, in _his _bedroom, of all places.

She couldn't focus, and that's that. Math equations in front of her looked like cryptic alien writings.

She couldn't even glance at Shintaro without thinking how they're all alone without straying into…thoughts she'd rather left alone. Especially when her studying partner was still sitting across from her, with eyes and mind set on the mathematical problems before him, pencil moving through pages oh-so-naturally.

She _had _to get her head clear.

"Shintaro-kun," she suddenly broke off the silence, and his head shot up, "can I…use your bathroom?"

"Sure," his reply came pretty fast, and she promptly stood up and shuffled to the door, accidentally bumping to the shelf _conveniently _placed by the door, and let out a quick yelp. "Oww –" to add insults to the injury, a large action-figure model atop the shelf wobbled due to the little quake and toppled towards _her_—

It all happened in a blur, and the next thing she knew, Shintaro was already behind her, his right hand propping up the action figure, and his left on Ayano's shoulder, _kind-of _hugging her.

"Um, thanks, Shintaro-kun—"

She was about to leave. About to. Since he was pulling her in with the arm he had around her shoulders just _seconds before_. The poor model was now on the floor, and his other hand rested on her waist.

She really, really, couldn't just simply turn to leave.

"W-wait, we're not going to…uhh," her words left her the instant he dug his head into her neck, into her rustled scarf, and warm blood rose to her cheeks, "U-uuu, Sh-shintaro—" again, she was cut off short, by the sensation of his breath tickling her neck.

"Just…shut up, for now." his voice, husky and whisper-like, setting fireworks to her mind, and she gasped, as his lower hand slowly worked its way up to her chest, caressing her gently through her uniform. She leaned to the door for support, as Shintaro's finger began to rub her hardening nipple, gently caressing it, leaving her short of breath and mind in a daze from the sheer…_pleasure_?

"Sh-shintaro-kun," she tried to keep her voice steady, and the result was her sounding squeakier than she should be, "come on, let's just…st-study." In response, Shintaro slid his hand under her uniform and continued his caressing. Her heart hammered as Shintaro dragged his tongue, down from the back of her ear to her neck, leaving a damp trail, and maybe, she thought, maybe she should just _resign _to his action as it is. She admitted that…it was not that _bad_. She was about to answer Shintaro's approaching lips with her own, if not for –

"_Sansan da naa yametai naa manin onrei! Nante iu kedo~_"

A familiar tune blared into the room, leaving the teenagers startled and the atmosphere broken to pieces. "Sorry! It's my phone!" just as quickly, she shot her hand to her skirt pocket, only for the boy to stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"…just leave it be…"

"Shintaro-kun, I _need _to get it."

"_Nante kotoba mo POKETTO ni shimaou!"_

They were eyeing each other intently, with Ayano's ringtone getting louder and louder by seconds, and the mood was pretty much thrown out of the window.

It was _too _funny, too much of a coincidence it is to the point of unbelievable to Shintaro, really, because who knows out of all things that can cockblock him, it had to be _his sister's song_. He silently cursed Momo for taking the idol path.

"Later?"

"It could be something important!" and the fact of how uncomfortable it is having her phone vibrating against her thigh.

Even with the loud tune of _Kisaragi Attention_, Ayano took time to feel how _nice _it is to have Shintaro's thigh between hers, "…o, okay…" finally, she welcomed Shintaro's lips with hers, letting the ring tone run out its course. Tongues twirled, tangled, and she found herself trying her best to keep her moans as low as possible…

"_Sansan da naa yametai naa manin onrei! Nante iu kedo~_"

This time, Shintaro didn't reply, and instead shot a nasty glare to the bulge that is her skirt pocket. Ayano broke free, and pushed him away gently, "Really sorry, but I'm picking up, okay? Just a minute."

Shintaro nodded, and she _finally _picked up the phone, "Hello? Hm? Ooh, Tsubomi-chan, it's you…hm? Yeah, I'm in the middle of studying here, and—w-wait, Shintaro-kun—" The reason behind her sudden outcry was none other than Shintaro, who moved back to his position, straddling her as he pushed her to the door just like how it was before she answered the call, she called out to him while she covered the speaker of the phone in haste, "Sh-shintaro-kun, I'm still on the phone!"

"It's okay, just go on." His reply was so nonchalant she resisted the urge to strike a comeback. That is, if she's not busy with both of his hands caressing her sides in a gentle manner, while he dropped his face into her neck, marveling at her scent and such.

"No, no, I can't! Shintaro-kun, just for a minute, okay?"

"You know, your sister would be suspicious of you if you don't answer very soon, don't you think?"

Ayano's shoulders dropped when she basically just lost the argument, so she quickly returned to the phone, "S-sorry, I just…umm, had this difficulty with this one problem, ehehe…you know how I'm bad at math, Tsubomi-ch-chan," she squirmed when one of Shintaro's hand began to creep down to her lower part, "huh? You…want me…to help you with your homework..? O-oh, a math homework, huh...aa-aahn!" her free hand grabbed a fistful of his hair in reflex, as Shintaro rubbed her down there gently, in a circular motion, and even through her panties, Ayano bit her bottom lip _hard _to quiet her moan.

"H-huh? Sorry, Tsubomi-chan…y, yea I'm still here, sorry, this one equation! S-so difficult, it got me for a second!" Shintaro tried his best to hold his laugh. "Hm? O-okay, tell me about the problem? Oooh, I see, um, yes, yes, uhhhh," her speech was beginning to slur perhaps a bit _too much_, her breathing ragged, and she tried to distract herself by throwing her gaze elsewhere, anywhere but on the boy in front of her.

"Hm, oh, I see, that's what you did for the equation? O-okay, tell me, more," Ayano used every inches of her body to stop her quivering voice…and failing to do so, and her voice sounded even _worse _when Shintaro slipped his finger, maybe two, inside her panties, feeling his warm and calloused finger slowly entering her tightening shaft, "Y-yes, oh, I see! Y-yes, you got them r-right, Tsubomi-chan," she gulped, _hard_, her mind going blank by seconds, "yes, yes! A-aahn, oh, oh God—"she gritted her teeth, trying to calm her heart rates. Shintaro quickened his pace, working her to orgasm even harder than before, and perhaps, you could say he _succeeded_, "yes, that's good, I mean—yes, oh, oh God, y-yes, nngh, haah, n-no, back a step—aah, y-yes, YEESS!"

She cried out, as she reached her climax, enveloped Shintaro's fingers with her hot juices and she slumped to her lover before her as her knees gave away. The loud thumping of her heart deafened her of whatever her sister's saying on and on through her cell, "U-umm, I think…you…got them right, Tsubomi-chan…" she managed a reply in weak voice, sounding more like a whisper than anything, and, still leaning over to Shintaro—with him pulling her into a hug while he ruffled her hair with his other hand—"s-sorry, I'll call you back later, okay? G…good luck…"

* * *

"Shintaro-kun."

"Ngg, um,"

"_Don't _do that ever again! I-it's embarrassing! And also, it's my _sister_!"

"I don't think she noticed, though…"

"I _think _she noticed so…uuu…"

"W-well…really sorry…um, I'll make it up for you—"

"…next time, _gentler_, okay?"

A genuine smile worked its way to his face at the mention of the word, "next time".


End file.
